


領帶歪了   率知

by Island_of_catwiththreelegs



Series: Seventeen率知溫暖30題 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_catwiththreelegs/pseuds/Island_of_catwiththreelegs
Summary: 1.率知2.溫暖30題挑戰3.勿上升真人4.OOC預警5.同居設定
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, 率知
Series: Seventeen率知溫暖30題 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839685
Kudos: 2





	領帶歪了   率知

**Author's Note:**

> 1.率知  
> 2.溫暖30題挑戰  
> 3.勿上升真人  
> 4.OOC預警  
> 5.同居設定

3.領帶歪了

「哥，我要出門嘍！」崔韓率穿好了鞋站在玄關，回頭往裡面喊了一聲，然後看到穿著圍裙的戀人走了出來，給了他一個例行公事的擁抱之後，順手整理了他的領帶「領帶歪掉了」洪知秀說完拍了拍領帶的位置，給了他一個標準的寵溺笑容，「快出門吧」

崔韓率今天早上多送了一個吻給他的戀人，然後心情特別好的他，特別多買了一杯咖啡給今天負責錄音的李知勳。

李知勳瞇著眼睛打量那杯咖啡，再轉頭打量崔韓率，後者正好整以暇啜著咖啡打開筆電。平時有些凌厲的眼神，現在看起來卻近乎柔和，嘴角微揚，甚至還聽得到微微哼歌的聲音，李知勳又瞇起了眼睛，把視線轉回錄音介面上，默默在心裡搖頭嘆氣。

嘖，世風日下。

此時此刻正在被李知勳用意識嫌棄的那個人，腦海裡都是洪知秀的笑，完全沒有在意李知勳有意無意散發的厭世氣場。手不自覺摸上了領帶結的位置，溫熱的感覺好像洪知秀的手溫還停留在布料上。

「Shua哥那個招牌微笑一定有什麼神秘的力量吧...」崔韓率這樣想著，在李知勳的呼喊聲中開始昏天暗地的錄音作業。

\--

洪知秀收拾完早餐的餐盤，拿著溢著咖啡香的馬克杯進了自己的工作室，坐在那張崔韓率替他挑的、聽說有特殊設計符合人體工學久坐不會腰痠的椅子上，打開筆電，再打開編輯到一半的文章。

洪知秀是個作家，從高中就開始在網路平台上發表一些文章，大學開始就已經在平台上當專欄作家了，也在半年前出版了第一本書。他的文章寫心理學，用一些時事或生活日常來帶入心理學理論，偶爾也寫一些感情文章或分享他和崔韓率的點滴，是個小有名氣的療癒系同志作家。

前陣子洪知秀收到一位粉絲的來信，說和交往8年的伴侶決定走入婚姻，在搬家整理的時候發現了第一次約會的照片，兩個人看到都覺得有些好笑，但是又別有一番滋味。

於是洪知秀也翻出了好久以前拍的、在相簿第一頁的那張相片。輕輕用拇指和食指拿著那張看起來有些年代的照片，忍不住嘴角的弧度，還有飄向幾年前的思緒。

\--

「哥，明天就是入學典禮了呢...」屆時18歲的崔韓率望著天花板呢喃，打地鋪的洪知秀也望著天花板，但腦海中卻在想像著少年說話時的表情，「Vernon有什麼感覺嗎?對上大學這件事」比平常更柔和的聲音，讓少年感覺像是被溫暖的海流包圍著，「特別...怎麼說...複雜...吧?」空氣中傳來了枕頭被摩擦的聲音，少年知道他大概是點了點頭，示意他繼續說。

「哥知道我想當歌手吧?」少年說，似乎也沒有想要聽洪知秀的答覆，繼續接了下去「所以我選擇了音樂科系......那個時候，幾乎沒有猶豫......」少年的尾音停頓了片刻，｢現在真的要入學了才開始有點不安呢，會遇到怎麼樣的老師、同學，學到什麼樣的東西，會不會跟我想像中的完全不同，突然好多好多問題一下子浮上來了，讓我有點慌」洪知秀無聲地揚了揚嘴角，抬起手握住了少年垂在床邊的手，「Vernon，我相信你會為自己做出最正確的選擇。即使這個系所真的不適合你，一定還有屬於你的地方，對吧?而且我也會一直在的。」

空氣安靜了片刻，手指交接處傳來的體溫像是被無限放大般，崔韓率心底湧上了一股暖意，他循著自己的意識轉到床邊，將唇瓣貼上那隻白晰的手，然後他看到了洪知秀水亮的雙眼，裡面灑滿了星星。洪知秀就著那隻牽著的手撫上崔韓率臉龐和髮絲，「快睡吧，明天還要早起呢」

隔天一早，崔韓率醒來時洪知秀已經出門晨跑了，他翻了個身起床盥洗，嘗試把自己塞進那套至今穿不到5次的西裝裡，一邊笨拙又手抖地繫上領帶。

洪知秀開門回來就看見站在鏡子前跟領帶搏鬥的金髮少年，「我來吧」洪知秀噗哧先笑了聲之後自然地走到崔韓率身旁接過領帶，「你看好喔，這裡是這樣，繞過來再穿過去，好了。」

入學典禮外，系所的學長姐們拿著相機邀請家長與入學生到特別準備的牆面拍照，以崔韓率這個混血兒的顯眼程度，當然是立刻被抓住了，洪知秀推著崔家爸媽去一起拍照，一眼卻注意到崔韓率的領帶不知何時歪在一個有些獵奇的角度，於是他向崔韓率比了比領帶的位置，沒想到被崔媽媽誤以為是問自己要不要過去的意思，結果當然是無法推拖的被叫上去一起拍照了。

\--

這個有點荒唐的小插曲，意外的成為他們在一起之後拍的第一張照片，雖然到最後崔韓率的領帶還是歪的。輕輕撫上照片中歪掉的領帶，洪知秀在電腦上刷刷刷地打上了一長串的文字，然後在最後一句話打上

我沒有強迫症，但我就是喜歡整理你的領帶。

#END

**Author's Note:**

> 卡文卡了很久的第三篇，真的很卡所以大家不要太在意劇情XD  
> 寫完自己都想吐槽，崔韓率的領帶為什麼會一直歪啦!


End file.
